


The Princess Treatment

by Marzi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tilde does Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Treatment

"If you save the world, I can do you in the asshole?"  
  
His subconscious seemed to catch her words before his conscious, going by the way his somewhat pouty lips parted and his eyes glazed. She could see his tongue work a moment before speech returned to him.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
The window closed but Tilde's grin stayed in place. She turned back to her prison, no matter how Valentine tried to furnish it, that was what it was, and began unbuttoning her shirt. There was a lovely silk nighty amongst her things, thankfully from her actual luggage when she had gone to that horrible dinner.  
  
A collection of toys, only one her own, was also in the room with her. Valentine's bribes for her sympathy had mainly consisted of fancy chocolates and sex toys, as if that was his sole interpretation of Swedish pursuits. Valentine had shown no interest in having sex with her, and only so many could be comfortably used by one person, so at least they now finally had a welcome use.  
  
Naked, she sorted through her collection, mind trying to conjure up a full picture of the man who seemed to be rescuing her. The view from the window panel of the door wasn't great, but her mind gave her a detailed approximation from the shoulder width she saw.  
  
She left the strap-on by the side of the bed with a bottle of lube, something she had found a frequent use for. Tilde slipped on the nighty, as she enjoyed the feel of it against her skin, and ran her palms down her sides. She was also a firm believer in titillation over outright exhibitionism.  
  
She laid out on the bed, unsure of how long it took for someone to save the world. Should she anticipate hours, or minutes, of waiting?  
  
Tilde settled herself more comfortably across the soft bedspread and plush pillows, hand drifting down between her thighs. It would be a pleasurable way to pass the time, and a decent scene to set if he did show up sooner rather than later.  
  
She splayed her fingers over her inner thigh, dragging her nails lightly across the skin as she spread her legs wider. Her other hand came up to cup her breast through the silk, squeezing gently. Her lower hand massaged its way upward, warming against her skin.  
  
She closed her eyes, smile in place. Her time here was finally coming to an end.  
  
She spread the dampness that greeted her fingers between her folds, pinching her nipple with her other hand. The hem of her nighty gathered over her fingers, dragging across her knuckles as she repositioned herself. She pressed her heels into the mattress and lifted her legs, giving her hips more leverage to shift back against the fingers she was slowly fucking herself on.  
  
Expectation coiled in her muscles and she slid her fingers free and upwards, dragging through her folds on her way to her clitoris.  
  
She could make a game out of how many times she could come before he returned, and see if she could wrest the same number of orgasms from his body. She moaned at the thought, pressing harder back against herself.  
  
Tilde tilted her head back, barring her beck to the room and running her fingernails down across the hollow of her throat. She rocked her hips, increasing the pressure as she rubbed herself.

Those pouty lips parted and moaning-  
  
That neat, slick hair mussed from sweat and sex-  
  
Those glasses, skewed and fucked off his face-  
  
Oh _yes_ she had to take him apart now, if just to see if reality matched fantasy. Her thighs shook and she brought her knees closer together, trapping her hand. Her slick fingers continued to work, and she dropped her other hand under her neckline in order to run across naked skin.  
  
Tilde never believed in being quiet, even in captivity, and held true to herself as she arched off the bed and cried out.  
  
She let her legs fall back to the bed, bringing up her hand to suck her fingers. She smiled at her ceiling, warm and ready for her rescuer to return.  
  
She didn't have a chance to do much else, her plans for that little numbers game would have to be implemented another time, as there was a knock on her cell door. She pulled down the hem of her nighty as she crossed the room to answer, making the edge brush against the top of her thighs.  
  
When the panel was opened she saw that he brought champagne, though only lingered at the door long enough to confirm that the world had not ended. She returned to the bed slowly, looking over her shoulder. The rather beautiful display of her barely covered ass was lost, as he had yet to enter the room.  
  
He closed the door behind him when he did enter, making her wonder how he expected them to get out. She had heard him talking to someone earlier, maybe he had back up. And maybe if she didn't exhaust him too much later, that other rescuer could join them.  
  
He left the champagne on the table, wisely not keeping her waiting by the bed for any longer. She picked up the strap-on, holding it out to her side so that he could get a good look at it. He was tugging off his tie and stepping out of his shoes in an instant, so he had no complaints.  
  
She stepped into the harness and the sight of her adjusting the phallus _just so_ against her cunt had him almost tripping out of his trousers.  
  
He was completely naked except for his glasses when he stepped up to her.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
She stopped him talking by pressing her fingers to his lips. "If you rescue a princess, you're a knight."  
  
He grinned under her hand.  
  
Tilde stepped forward, pushing him back until his legs hit the bed and he dropped down on to the sheets. Lean but very fit, her rescuer. His cock had already jumped to attention, and as she slicked her phallus with lube, he wet his lips.  
  
She directed him to turn over, dropping to her knees behind him as he repositioned himself. She ran her hands down his sides, enjoying the heat of his skin, before massaging the pert ass he had presented to her. She teased his hole with light brushes of her still slick fingers, and he eagerly moved against the contact. He stilled only for a moment when she pressed her first finger through the tight ring of muscle, carefully fucking him wider.

He seemed well acquainted with the intrusion, relaxing around her quickly. She pulled back, bringing up her extension and clasping one of his hips to help keep them steady as she lined them up.  
  
He pushed back against her, seating himself fully before she could establish a pace, fucking himself. She kept her hands light on his sides, watching him work, seeing where he shifted on thrusts. Her little bottom fancied himself still in the lead, and she let him hold on to it a moment before bringing him to a stop by squeezing his hips.  
  
"I think it's time I treat you, yes?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her, glasses sliding down his nose. She snapped her hips against his, causing him to bite his lip.  
  
"God yes."  
  
Tilde ran her hand down his spine, palm smooth across his skin and pushing him closer to the mattress. He still worked a soft counter rhythm against her, though she expected no less. His added effort had her toy pushing back against her in just the right way, though this round she wasn't interested in focusing too much on herself.  
  
"I'm going to take care of you." She gave his ass a soft squeeze before reaching around to wrap her fingers around his cock. "You're in good hands, my knight."  
  
The slow pull of her hips had him whimpering against the pillow. When he tried to shift back against her faster, she stopped thrusting and tightened her grip around the base of his cock. "You've already saved the world, it's time for me to do the work."  
  
Certain that he was listening, she began with smooth strokes against him with her palm before rocking her hips. She kept her pace slow, working the whole length of the toy in and out of his body with each thrust. His cock twitched in her hand each time she nearly lost contact with him, and his fingers dragged at the sheets, bunching them under his palms. His low moans were punctuated by little gasps for breath.  
  
She rubbed her fingers over the slick head of his cock, tilting her hips to recapture the angle he had settled on before she stopped him. The little noises she was pulling out of his grew more consistent as she finally increased the rhythm of her hips.  
  
"Fuck, _Princess-_ "  
  
He lost the coordination to push back against her, back arching gracefully. He came across her hand and she moved inside him until wracking shudders across his body subsided.  
  
She pulled from him slowly, running her hands across his low back and then across his ass.  
  
"My knight."  
  
He collapsed on to the mattress once she was free of him, and she left him to regain his breath as she loosened her harness to step out of it.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"I am here."  
  
Tilde turned back to the bed, finding him on his back, just as she needed him. She put her knees to either side of his head, and his hands came up to the back of her thighs to steady her while she gripped the headboard.  
  
Tilde smiled down at him. "Are you ready for that kiss?"


End file.
